


Traditions

by imera



Series: Camelot Drabble drabbles [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Druids, First Time, M/M, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2124792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The druid town camp had its own welcoming tradition</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Camelot_drabble for the prompt "Shocked".
> 
> The idea for this fic comes from a story I heard years ago at high school, where a man who visited a small tribe somewhere (can't remember where) was "welcomed" in the same way.
> 
> *unbetaed*

Merlin’s powers had gone wild, and no matter how hard he did, he was unable to control them. It was Gaius who suggested he headed off to a druid camp he knew of, they could help Merlin. What Gaius forgot to mention was their strange rituals, or maybe he didn’t know of them as Gaius said he only knew of them.

He was almost asleep when he heard someone outside his tent. His vision was hazy as he struggled to waken, his body having a hard time obeying him. It wasn’t before that someone entered his tent that he found the strength to turn around and face the intruder. He was surprised to see Mordred, a boy he knew far too well, a boy he was certain was still determined to kill him after Merlin tried to betray him. Even if he’d hidden a dagger beneath his small mattress, it would be worthless against Mordred, whom he knew was a skilled magician, even when he was young.

“What do you want?” Merlin asked, fearing his own powers as he didn’t know if he was able to control them if Mordred threatened him.

“Welcome you properly,” Mordred said, smiling softly. Merlin didn’t feel any easier about him being there, and wondered if the druids would come to his rescue if he called for help. “I was chosen by the elderly.” 

Merlin’s eyes flickered to the walls of the tent, feeling like he knew where the other members of the tribe was, even though he couldn’t see through walls, either they were stone or fabric. He felt slightly easier about Mordred’s presence knowing it wasn’t his own idea, but he was still nervous.

“I thought they welcomed me earlier, when we shared the tea.” As they sat in a ring around the fire, a bowl of tea was passed around, and every man and woman took a sip out of it. When the bowl had made its round, the main druid grabbed the leaves, said a few words, before scattering the wet leaves across the fire. Everyone were silent until the man nodded, then acted as if nothing strange happened as they ate and discussed anything they wanted.

“That was the ritual to see who should receive the honor.” Merlin didn’t say a word, confused at the strange traditions, wondering what else he should know of.

“And how will you welcome me?” he found himself asking.

To his shock, Mordred attacked him, but not as Merlin first feared. Instead of harmful magic, or a blade, Mordred used his lips, pressing them against Merlin’s, pushing him further down on the small mattress Merlin was given as their guest. Merlin lay his hand on Mordred’s chest, thinking he wanted to push him away, only to find himself fisting the dark robe and deepening their kiss. For a second he forgot who he was kissing, it was almost as if some magic blinded him, but as his mind returned to him he finally managed to push Mordred away.

The boy wasn’t aware of the real reason Merlin stopped him, as he smiled and told Merlin it would be his pleasure to welcome him. Slowly he unrobed himself, revealing he was wearing nothing beneath the thick black fabric. Merlin was shocked, he didn’t know what to say, neither did he know what to do. Mordred leaned in for another kiss, and while Merlin wanted to stop him, he felt his will to do so slowly melt away.

Growing up he learned he needed to keep many things a secret, his magic was one of them, and his preference of male company instead of female was another. Having told noone, he was further shocked to discover the druids knew, and didn’t mind.

Mordred’s hand moved down Merlin’s body, tugging at his trousers, before finding Merlin’s hardening cock. A moan escaped Merlin as his body heat increased, and his flesh tingled beneath Mordred’s touch. “Is there anything you want me to do?” the young man asked, as if Merlin knew exactly what he wanted. He shook his head, wondering if he should tell him it was his first time. He chose not to, wanting to experience everything the druids had to offer without making him pity Merlin.

Tearing at his clothes, Mordred continued to teased him slightly longer, until his cock was leaking and Merlin almost begging. Only when Merlin was almost begging for release did Mordred proceed with his plans, straddling Merlin as if he was a horse. Merlin was unable to do anything besides breathing as he watched Mordred, and even that was difficult as the pleasure took over. He felt his cock press between Mordred’s cheeks, and disappear into his slick ass, tightening around his cock. Merlin’s eyes rolled back into his head, having never felt anything as good as that moment when he was buried inside Mordred.

It wasn’t until the boy moved that Merlin realised just how mistaken he was. There was no stopping his moans from filling the tent, neither was Mordred silent as he moved, his nails scratching Merlin’s chest as he bounced up and down, his skin glistening in the faint light coming from the lamp he brought with him. Merlin watched him, the pleasure seen on his face sending a surge of energy through his body.

Mordred moved faster and faster, riding him as if his life depended on it, his breath breaking as his blood rushed through his body. It was strange, but Merlin could almost feel Mordred’s energy, his magic, it was as if the sex opened a gate to a hidden magical realm only they could enter. 

There was no warning before Merlin felt his whole body explode, as if the orgasm pushed his magic through his body, through every vein. Magic had to be involved, as when Mordred came, shortly after him, Merlin had a second orgasm, or that was what it felt like as Mordred came, his come spraying across Merlin’s sweaty chest.

They gasped, screamed, and clawed for something to hold on as the intensity of their orgasms sent them on a journey Merlin was certain he would never experience with anyone who did not possess magic.

Mordred was drained, his body collapsing on top of Merlin as he released his breath. Again Merlin was lost for words, and was unaware of what to do next. Again Mordred was the one who did the right thing, rolling off Merlin, stretching his naked body once before laying a hand across his waist. The magic settled around them, and Merlin felt far more self conscious about his nudity, but he was too exhausted to care. Slowly his eyes closed, and the last thing the remembered of Mordred, was that he covered Merlin’s body before he left.


End file.
